the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Diesel 10's Gang
Diesel 10's Gang 'is a large group of antagonistic diesels that first appears in the episode "By A Hair" in Donald 9 and Douglas 10's ''The Events of Sudrian History. They live in a scrapyard on the Mainland, where they take part in scrapping steam engines that have been deemed too old to work. Their leader is a large Class 42 diesel who goes by the name "Diesel 10". They are currently serving as the primary antagonist of Season 1. Overview The gang consists of a group of diesels who view steam engines as inefficient and lesser than themselves. They've only been seen all together in one episode, but, in that episode, Diesel 10 discusses ways they could possibly exterminate the steam engines on the North Western Railway. Overall, the majority of the gang members are hostile and condescending towards steam engines, aside from the brothers, Splatter and Dodge, who do still dislike the steamers, however, they're not so intelligent, and so they don't exactly comprehend much of Diesel 10's convoluted plans. Some members have even defected from this group, joining the steam engines. The only currently known diesel to do this would be Diesel himself. Although, he didn't ''fully ''leave their gang, as he still acts a "double agent" of sorts, occasionally showing up at the meetings to listen in on the new plan that they'd come up with. In could be assumed that other diesels have likely tried to leave the group, but logically, Diesel 10 wouldn't have wanted engines out there spreading word about his secret group. It's likely that they were kidnapped in the night and killed quickly and quietly. Leadership Style Diesel 10 serves as a dictator to the group, ordering them to do various things against steam engines. In "By A Hair" he is annoyed to learn that Percy got Diesel injured. He tells the diesels present how they can start his master plan. All diesels that are in the gang follow Diesel 10 loyally, and will help him with any task he has. Such as in "Strange Places, Friendly Faces", Diesel 10 enlists Iron Bert's help in crashing and kidnapping Henry. The shunter diesel happily agrees. In "Dishonor", Splatter mentions that they are keeping engines hostage, '''more than just Henry. This shows that Diesel 10 doesn't kill all of his captured victims, preferring to keep them locked away until they give in and possibly join him, or he's bored and decides to end them anyway. Overall, Diesel 10's rule is a cruel, cold, and unforgiving one. The steam engines of Sodor are lucky that they haven't come to any interactions with them face to face...yet. Members Currently * Diesel 10 - (Leader) * Iron 'Arry - (Second-In-Command) * Iron Bert - (Second-In-Command) * Splatter * Dodge * Den * Theodore * Scruff * Gerald * Cameron * Diesel 1 * Diesel 3 * Diesel 4 * ''Jeremy'' * ''Billy'' * ''Marcus'' * ''Ted'' * ''Dart'' * ''Diesel 2'' Formerly * Diesel - (Former Second-In-Command; Defected) * Salty - (Formerly; Escaped) * Den (Fomerly; Escaped) Killed Victims * Will (Off-Screen) * Elyse (Off-Screen) * Jordan (Off-Screen) * Alfred (Off-Screen) * Charlie * Whiff (Accidental) * Dart (Accidental) * BoCo (Caused) * Molly (Off-Screen) * Numerous counts of unnamed steam engines Deaths * Dart - Accidentally blown up by Whiff and himself. * Ted - Burned to death by Percy. * Marcus - Burned to death by Percy. * Billy - Burned to death by Percy. * Diesel 2 - Burned to death by Percy. * Jeremy - Burned to death by Percy. * At least 29 unnamed members - Bashed off the rails by Gordon, Henry, Violet, Toby, Mavis, BoCo, Edward, and Emily. Appearances Season 1 * "New Conflicts" (Flashback) * "By A Hair" * "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" * "Dishonor" * "World Order - Part 1" (Flashback) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" * "For A Brighter Future" * "The Fire In All Of Us" Season 2 * "Taken" Trivia * TBA Railways/Groups/Communities Category:Diesel Engines